In recent years, a solar cell module including back contact solar cells has been known as a solar cell module having excellent photoelectric conversion efficiency. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266848 (Patent Document 1) describes a solar cell module including multiple back contact solar cells that are electrically connected to one another with wiring members. In the solar cell module described in Patent Document 1, a rectangular wiring member is bonded to each solar cell in such a manner as to extend from one end portion of the solar cell to the other end portion of the solar cell in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the solar cells are arranged.